


Italy x Reader: Sono Bagnato. Riscaldami? (LEMON)

by jessi201



Series: Hetalia: Italy's Storybook [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clothing Kink, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Lemon, Out of Character, Sex, Sexual Content, Table Sex, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know what I just wrote... This is an attempt to write a rather saucy lemon. Please excuse my twisted mind!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Italy x Reader: Sono Bagnato. Riscaldami? (LEMON)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I just wrote... This is an attempt to write a rather saucy lemon. Please excuse my twisted mind!

**This contains strong sexual elements. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.  
** I not sure why, but this lemon is particularly really OOC for Italy..,  
Translated: "I am wet. Warm me up?"

Prompt is from here: [Your Hetalia Axis Lover](http://jessi201.deviantart.com/art/Your-Hetalia-Axis-Lover-548263979)

You were out and about in Italy, spending the day with your boyfriend of a few years, Feliciano. You were incredibly tired but Feli seemed to have boundless energy. That was strange, considering he had woken you up very early, rolling on top of you even after last night. You were surprised he was up that early, he wouldn't wake up if Germany was calling him to training. 

"Feli, I'm tired..." You whimpered as he held your hand, running through the city. "You're full of energy today..."

"Well I took a lot of siestas earlier!" Feli laughed. "How about I take you out on the water?"

"As long as I can rest..." You nodded, letting him run off to the port.

The night was cloudless, allowing the half-filled moon shine brightly on the gorgeous city. Feli held the stern of the gondola as you climbed inside, almost falling in from its slippery sides. Feli held your hand the entire time, then jumped in when you were ready, shaking the boat slightly, making you paranoid you were going to tip over.

"Feli!" You scolded him. "What if we fell in?"

" _Scusate_ , (Name)." Feli shrugged. "But don't worry, I am an expert!"

Feli steered the gondola across the river canals, stopping in the middle of a large body of water, surrounded by the city's view and surrounded by all the lights. You were absolutely mesmerized.

You were so distracted by the city's glamour that you barely noticed how quiet your boyfriend had gotten. You noticed he was shaking and he had sat down, his mouth was moving intelligible words. He noticed you were looking at him, and he stood up, breathing out as if he was nervous or about to make a speech.

"(N-Name)," Feliciano quivered. "There's a reason I brought you out here tonight."

You looked up at him curiously, which made him more nervous.

"We have been together for more than 2 years, and I hope it can be more." You heard his voice break a little, and you thought it would stop at any moment. 

"You already know this (Name), but _ti amo_..." Feli leaned over and tucked your hair behind your ear. At first, you thought he was just being cute and romantic. "Whenever I'm in the dark, as they say, you're my light..."

At that moment a countless number of lanterns began to flow all around you. You could see Feliciano smirk and mutter something. Your eyes lit up with the ambiance surrounding you, and you caught a lantern in your hands, giggling. You weren't sure what you were feeling, but it was utter joy. Then Feliciano reached for something in his pocket. Your heartbeat suddenly quickened, you knew what was going to happen.

"(Name)?" Feliciano caught your attention, getting down on one knee. You were still sitting at the edge of the boat, and you were shaking so much you thought you'd fall in. " _Mi piace tutto di te._ _Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te_."

You flushed, nervous at what was to come and eager. Your heart almost stopped as he opened the box. " _Mi vuoi sposare?_ "

You were brain-dead for a split-second, trying to comprehend what he had just asked. Your Italian was well off to understand, yet you still needed time to think. How was it your soft and sweet Feliciano made such a flawless proposal? Will you marry me? In your heart the answer was a big fat yes, but your mouth could not open and your voice had lost its path.

"Y-yes..." You answered, tears streaming down your cheeks as you hugged him gently.

But what you thought would happen didn't. Instead, you threw yourself at him and then the gondola tipped over.

Feliciano grabbed your hand before you could sink any deeper and you both resurfaced, him holding you tightly. You laughed rather loudly, disturbing the silence. You thought Feli would look at you strangely, but instead, he laughed too. With one hand on the boat's side, he flipped it back over and placed you back inside, slipping the ring on your finger.

" _Ti amo_ , (Name)." Feliciano decided to mention again, not that it was a bad thing. "We should go home now, _si_?"

"I love you too..." You beamed, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. "I'm all wet.... let's go home and get rid of all these clothes..."

Feliciano blushed deeply, almost dropping the oar, and you didn't realize it at first, but you had just aroused him. You blushed also, hiding in shame, when he nodded.

"Maybe we can cuddle in front of a fireplace?" He suggested, and you nodded.

You were shivering by the time you docked on port, holding your arms and shaking, goosebumps forming on your skin. Feliciano took off his jacket and wrapped it around you. He was cold as well but he said it was worth it. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, the wetness of your clothing leaving a hairline thin trail on the way home.

As soon as Feliciano unlocked the door, he led you to the fireplace and lit it up, then ran away, coming back with a towel. You were amazed at how fast he was, and Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Usually he ran that fast when he was surrendering....

Feliciano set you down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around you before sitting next to you.

"Do you want some pasta?" He said abruptly, his eyes lighting up.

You giggled. "We just had some earlier!" You chuckled, and he pouted.

"Please, _bella_?" He begged, and you couldn't resist his adorable puppy face.

"Alright..." You nodded. "But hurry... I'm cold..."

Feliciano ran off to the kitchen faster than you could finish your sentence.

Once you heard the water boiling, you stood up and decided to play a little trick on him. You slowly crept towards the kitchen, got right behind Feliciano. He was so focused on his pasta that you couldn't believe you could pull it off.  

You wrapped your soaking wet body against him and he gasped, dropping the wooden spoon.  

"(Name)!" 

You snickered mischievous.

"Get back on the couch,  you little pixie!" Feliciano whined. "It's almost _al dente_!"

You sat back down on the couch, and he came out with a huge plate of pasta.

"Thought we could share?" He put the plate in between you, and you noticed there was only one fork. Feliciano winked before spinning some noodles and putting it in your mouth. As you ate, he took a bite. At one point the string you were eating seemed a little longer...

"Mff!" You totally fell for Felciano's little plan. You had fallen right into a spaghetti kiss.

Feliciano put the plate on the coffee table in a hurry before gobbling up the rest of the pasta and slipping his tongue in and tasting your tomato-covered mouth.  You gasped, taken aback by the sudden action. Feliciano smirked and pushed you back against the couch, gripping your waist as he kissed you deeply.

"Feli!" You called out his name as his hand slipped under your wet shirt, causing cold air to hit your damp skin, and you shivered. He poked at the tender flesh, and the other hand was doing the same down there...

You whimpered when he started down your neck, and he pulled back, suddenly turning as red as a tomato.

"Eek!(N-Name)! _Scusate, scusate_!" Feliciano climbed off of you. "I didn't mean to go so far..."

"W-what?" You blushed. "F-Feli..." You were a little frustrated, first of all, he was going to take you right then and there, but he had to stop...

Feliciano drew closer to the fireplace and began stripping. First he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang open, and revealing his toned chest. You were quite surprised how fit he had gotten, considering he hated training. Must be all that running, you blushed.

"Mmm?" Feliciano looked at you. "Do you like what you see, _bella_?"

You nodded, and he loosened his tie, again letting it hang in between his muscles. 

"That's much better!" He sighed in relief, stretching his arms out. He thought it was something innocent, but you saw it as him flexing his stuff in the darkness of the room.

"You'll feel better if you come closer," He beckoned, and you obeyed, coming near the fire. He took off the jacket you were wearing, exposing your shoulders. He massaged them and you looked up into his oh-so inviting eyes.

You weren't sure what your body was doing, but you had thrown yourself at him and began kissing him. 

"(Name)..." Feliciano sighed, kissing you back and wrapping his arms around you. You fisted his hair as he began nibbling down your neck, and your fingers caught on something. You pulled and you felt Feliciano tense and he gasped.

" _C-Cara._.. you shouldn't have done that..." His face flushed and you could see his curl was shaped like a heart.

You knew pulling the curl would do something, because Francis had told you, but you weren't sure what.

"Feli?!" You cried out as he suddenly ripped off your shirt.

" _Voglio fare l’amore con te_..."

_Mama Mia!_

You were shocked, mainly because Feli seemed too innocent for such a thing. Sure, you'd done it before, but that was on occasion; you were always nervous to commit, and he understood. But tonight was different. Now you knew why Francis was practically convincing you to pull it.

Feliciano backed you against the wall and began placing his mouth on you, everywhere. His mouth clamped on your stomach and kissed its way up to your lips, stopping at your cleavage to swirl his tongue there. At the same time, his hands massaged your bare back and his fingers threatened to tear off what was covering his prize. One hand unsnapped your bra and he tossed it somewhere, nowhere to be found again.

You breast bounced, making the both of you shudder. Feliciano cupped one of them in his hands and gently placed the bud on his lips, kissing it lightly. You bucked into him, not afraid to let out a moan. He loved hearing your voice and he did the same to the other.

You felt something warm and sticky where the light doesn't shine and a chill running up your back. Oh that was just Feliciano peeling off your skirt. 

_Wait, what?_

__So now you were nothing but your panties and Feliciano was still clothed. You tore off his shirt and grabbed his tie to pull him in closer. He gasped and bucked against you, and you cried out, bucking back into him. He smashed his lips against yours so deeply you began moaning. It was a process; kiss, buck, moan.

His hands moved from your hair to your panties, and you pulled his curl again.

"Now you strip!" You begged, pulling the curl so he would groan, and you stopped when he pulled off his tie and locked your hands into place.

He got close to your face, and you could tell how ready he was. He ground against you and spoke in a rather husky voice. "Take it off!"

You reluctantly swung your tied arms in front of you and aimed towards his pants which looked a little too tight.

"No!" Feliciano hissed. "With your mouth..."

You suddenly felt faint, but complied as you bent down and popped the button and zipper with your teeth. You pulled back immediately as Feliciano dropped his pants and suddenly pushed you against the wall and began grounding at a fast pace.

"Aah..." You were now crying and making strange noises.

"(Name)..." Feliciano slipped in his tongue back in your mouth and spread your legs.

You were unable to claw at his back so all you could do was scream and buck into him. He grabbed your butt for leverage as he thrust against you in a pattern. Suddenly you felt something slicking down your legs and something LONG and SLENDER in between your folds.

"O-oh..." There was slicking and squelching sounds then you felt a sudden surge of euphoria. "Feli..."

He pulled out his digits which were coated in sticky sweet fluid, almost like Matthew's syrup.

You whined at the sensation of being empty but you felt something rough at your opening, prodding it before plunging inside.

"Feli..."

"(Name), you taste so good...." Feliciano groaned in sync with your moans.

He pulled back and lifted you before tossing you on the coffee table. Your hands, tied above your head knocked off the plate of pasta.

"My pasta!" Feliciano gasped.

"Forget about the pasta!" You begged, drooling slightly as he pressed his clothed part against you. "Take me now!"

"Actually, I think I can still use this..." He said coquettishly, taking a handful of the pasta and slapping it on your stomach. You thought you were going to die of impatience.

Instead, Feliciano bent down and ate the spaghetti off your stomach, the slurping sounds causing a flow of syrup.

"Eager, are we?" Feliciano smirked.

"You have no idea..." You breathed, your pace now labored and panting. 

"Hmm.." Feliciano pecked your lips before slipping off his flag boxers.

Your eyes went buggy. How long had he been so... engorged...?

Without warning, he slammed into you, and your head leaned back, no sounds were able to come out. 

"Tell me if it hurts..." 

Hell yes, it hurt! It hurt so badly yet it felt so good. Besides, it had been a while since you'd did the act with him.

The pain began to grow into sheer, tight, pleasure.

"F-Feli...." You cried out his name, which made him grind against you harder. "M-move..."

He began to slide out and just when you thought he would unsheathe you, he plunged all the way in.

"Oh!"

He pounded you mercilessly, the table would most likely break from all the movement, and if your nails were any longer, he'd have 2 foot long cuts up his back. As he thrust into you, the sounds you made were music to his ears. 

"Ah!"

Feliciano was taking you to heaven, he was so good and he suddenly became a lot better than last time. You let out a gasp as he hit something inside you. Just that one tiny spot gave you shock waves of utter bliss.  
   
Feliciano noticed how spastic you had become and began to hit that spot, but found his efforts fruitless. He felt something hot towards his vital regions and each time you begged only made him want you more.

When you whimpered again, he pulled you up suddenly and dragged you towards the edge, forcing you into a sitting position and pushing in without warning. Only then was he able to hit that spot, repetitively and fast, hard and pulling out slowly.

"Oh Feli...." You clawed his back and moaned with each thrust, panting as he moved again. "Please... f-faster!"

"Mmm... (Name)...." He nuzzled your neck and ran his hands all over you and he moved so fast you could keep your pleasured sounds in sync. The table banged against your back as you bucked and your mouth remained ajar with each hard thrust. Finally all that pent-up fire demanded a release, and you knew you were close.

"I-I-I..."  

Feliciano hit the spot rather hard and you felt hot and sticky where you connected.

"(Name)..." Feliciano looked into your half-lidded eyes with his own lust-filled pupils. "I'm going to-"

He pounded you deeply a few times before finally letting himself go.

"Hgn!" You both leaned back as the fluid filled you, and he kissed you deeply as he pulled out, and there was a surplus, which leaked all over.

You kissed for a while before you let yourself fall into his arms. Panting and whimpering, he held you close.

"Ti amo..." Feliciano repeated over and over again before you fisted his hair and made affectionate noises. He lazily picked you up and laid you down on the couch, cuddling you close.

Your hands were still in his hair and you tugged on the curl, again. You gasped at the bulge grew larger and his curl formed into a heart. You braced for impact, trying to run away, but it was too late.

"Feli, I'm tired!" You begged but he silenced you with a bite to the neck.

"I'm not..." He smirked. "In fact, I think I could warm you up all night..."

He grabbed you by the waist and forced you on all fours, on the couch. Your lower half barely landed on the cushions. You felt him at your entrance and then you felt yourself invaded.

Let's just say he broke you like the coffee table almost did.

\---------  
When you entered the party the next afternoon, Francis immediately noticed something was wrong with you. Your walk was stunted and your flesh was tender, and your body appeared flushed and rather bruised. He walked over to Feliciano and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh honhonhon, did all that advice I gave you pull off?"

Both of you blushed furiously as Francis laughed raucously, causing everyone to turn their heads. 


End file.
